Neon Genesis Evangelion
Neon Genesis Evangelion (jap. 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン, Shin Seiki Evangerion, auch kurz NGE oder EVA) ist eine international erfolgreiche Anime-Fernsehserie aus dem Jahr 1995. Sie bildet die Grundlage für mehrere später erschienene Filme, Mangas und Videospiele und gilt als eine der bedeutendsten Anime-Produktionen. Das Werk nimmt Bezug auf viele ältere Filme, Serien und Bücher und hatte großen Einfluss auf folgende Produktionen. Neon Genesis Evangelion erschloss dem Medium Anime in Japan und international ein neues Publikum. Die Serie handelt vom Kampf gegen Engel genannte Kreaturen unbekannter Herkunft, welche die Menschheit angreifen. Ihnen werden von Jugendlichen gesteuerte Kampfmaschinen entgegengesetzt, die Evangelions. Mit fortschreitender Handlung werden zunehmend auch die psychischen Probleme der Charaktere thematisiert. Der Anime ist in die Genres Science-Fiction, Action und Mecha einzuordnen und enthält verschiedene Elemente aus Philosophie und Psychologie. Handlung Im Laufe der Serie werden nach und nach die Ereignisse erklärt, die vor der in der Serie erzählten Handlung stattfanden. Diese werden im Abschnitt „Vorgeschichte“ erläutert; die eigentliche Handlung der Serie beginnt im Abschnitt „Haupthandlung“. Vorgeschichte Am 13. September 2000 ereignet sich am Südpol eine kataklysmische Explosion, die zum vollständigen Abschmelzen des Polareises in der Antarktis und zum Kippen der Erdachse führt. Der darauffolgende Anstieg des Meeresspiegels, massive Klimaveränderungen und weltweit ausbrechende Konflikte um die verbleibenden Ressourcen führen zum Tod von drei Milliarden Menschen, was der Hälfte der Weltbevölkerung entspricht. Offiziell gilt der mit annähernd Lichtgeschwindigkeit erfolgte Einschlag eines Mini-Meteoriten als Auslöser dieser Katastrophe. In Anlehnung an das Ereignis, das zum Aussterben der Dinosaurier führte, wird sie deshalb als Second Impact („Zweiter Einschlag“) bezeichnet. Die wahre Ursache der Katastrophe ist jedoch ein „Kontaktexperiment“, das von den Mitgliedern einer Expedition mit einem kurz zuvor in der Antarktis entdeckten humanoiden Wesen, das man als den ersten Engel Adam bezeichnet, durchgeführt wird. Hinter dieser von Dr. Katsuragi geleiteten Expedition und dem Experiment steht die mysteriöse Organisation SEELE. Diese handelt nach einem Szenario, das aus den Schriftrollen von Qumran, die sich in SEELEs Besitz befinden, entwickelt wurde. SEELE beabsichtigt, die Menschheit im Rahmen der für die nähere Zukunft vorausgesagten Apokalypse auf eine höhere, gottgleiche Stufe der Evolution zu stellen. Zur Durchführung dieses Plans zur Vollendung der Menschheit wird die Geheimorganisation Gehirn gegründet, deren Aufgabe die Erforschung und Entwicklung geeigneter Abwehrmaßnahmen gegen die laut Szenario noch zu erwartenden Engel ist. Das Hauptquartier der Organisation wird in einem riesigen unterirdischen Hohlraum am Ufer des Ashi-Sees in der Nähe von Hakone errichtet. An der Erdoberfläche über dieser Höhle entsteht die Stadt Neo-Tokyo 3. Unter dem Deckmantel des Forschungslabors für künstliche Evolution in Hakone, das von Gendō Ikari geleitet wird, entwickelt GEHIRN auf Grundlage der Arbeiten von Yui Ikari, Gendōs Ehefrau, die sogenannten Evangelions (EVAs). Dabei handelt es sich um riesige, künstliche Humanoide, die aus Adam oder dem zweiten Engel Lilith geklont wurden und von einem Menschen gesteuert gegen die Engel kämpfen sollen. Im Jahr 2004 löst sich Yui Ikari beim Testlauf eines Evangelion-Prototypen spurlos in dessen Pilotenkapsel auf. Im folgenden Jahr verliert Kyōko Zeppelin Sōryū, die Mutter von Asuka Langley Sōryū, bei einem ähnlichen Experiment einen Teil ihrer Seele und erhängt sich kurze Zeit später. Im Jahr 2010 wird der Bau der MAGI, der drei Supercomputer der Organisation, abgeschlossen. Naoko Akagi, die Konstrukteurin der MAGI, fühlt sich von Gendō Ikari, mit dem sie ein Verhältnis hat, ausgenutzt und hintergangen. Im Zorn erwürgt sie dessen vorgebliches Mündel Rei Ayanami, bei der es sich in Wahrheit um einen Klon aus Bestandteilen von Gendōs Ehefrau Yui und des Engels Lilith handelt, und begeht im Anschluss Selbstmord. Kurz darauf wird die Geheimorganisation GEHIRN, deren Forschungs- und Entwicklungsaufgaben erfüllt sind, aufgelöst und unter dem Namen NERV als Exekutivorgan für SEELEs Pläne neu gegründet. Rei wird durch einen neuen Klon ersetzt. Haupthandlung Im Jahr 2015 kommt der 14-jährige Schüler Shinji Ikari, der nach dem Tod seiner Mutter Yui bei einem Lehrer aufgewachsen ist, auf Wunsch seines Vaters Gendō nach Neo-Tokyo 3. Er soll hier als sogenanntes Third Child die Steuerung der Evangelion Unit 01 übernehmen und gegen die Engel kämpfen, die die Menschheit bedrohen. Aufgrund des sehr distanzierten Verhältnisses zu seinem Vater wird Shinji der NERV-Offizierin Misato Katsuragi anvertraut, bei der er auch wohnt. Die Eingewöhnung in seine neue Umgebung ist für Shinji mühsam. Rei Ayanami, die Pilotin des Evangelion Unit 00, mit der er zusammen die Schule besucht, scheint nur zu seinem Vater eine engere Beziehung zu haben und ist allen anderen Menschen gegenüber sehr verschlossen. Auch zu anderen Schülern und Schülerinnen kann Shinji nur schwer Kontakte knüpfen. Als er, ohnehin an seiner Befähigung zum Piloten zweifelnd, von seinem Mitschüler Tōji Suzuhara geschlagen wird, weil dessen kleine Schwester bei Shinjis erstem Einsatz schwer verletzt wurde, will er NERV und Neo-Tokyo 3 verlassen. Kurz vor seiner Abreise kann er jedoch von Tōji und dessen Freund Kensuke Aida von der Wichtigkeit seiner Aufgabe als EVA-Pilot überzeugt werden und bleibt. Bald darauf kommt das Second Child Asuka Langley Sōryū zusammen mit EVA-02 aus Deutschland an und zieht ebenfalls bei Misato ein. Ihr selbstbewusstes Auftreten und ihr aufbrausendes Temperament sorgen für häufige Reibereien mit Misato, Shinji und dessen neuen Freunden Tōji und Kensuke. Im Kampf gelingt es den drei Children Asuka, Rei und Shinji hingegen trotz diverser Unstimmigkeiten, ein Team zu bilden und die Angriffe der Engel erfolgreich abzuwehren. Zusammen mit Asuka kommt auch Misatos Exfreund Kaji Ryōji nach Japan. Er schmuggelt im Auftrag von NERV den auf die Größe eines Embryos geschrumpften Engel Adam nach Neo-Tokyo 3 und übergibt ihn an Gendō Ikari. Offiziell ist Kaji NERV-Mitarbeiter und wird ins Hauptquartier versetzt, inoffiziell ist er jedoch als Spion für die japanische Regierung und für SEELE tätig. Er findet heraus, dass das Marduk-Institut, das vorgeblich für die Suche nach geeigneten Evangelion-Piloten zuständig ist, eine Scheinfirma ist. Tatsächlich werden die Children von NERV und SEELE unter Shinjis Mitschülern ausgewählt, bei denen es sich ausnahmslos um potenzielle EVA-Piloten handelt. Beim Angriff des zwölften Engels wird Shinji von einem Dirac-See verschlungen und gelangt in das Innere des Engels, wo er mehrere Stunden gefangen ist. Dort hat er eine Erscheinung seiner Mutter, deren Seele sich in EVA-01 befindet. Daraufhin wird der Evangelion selbstständig aktiv und kann den Engel von innen heraus zerstören und sich befreien. Als bei einem missglückten Experiment EVA-04 und eine NERV-Außenstelle in den USA vollständig ausgelöscht werden, soll der ebenfalls in den USA gebaute Evangelion Unit 03 nach Japan gebracht werden. Dort stellt sich bei der ersten Aktivierung heraus, dass die Einheit von einem Engel übernommen wurde. Shinji erhält den Befehl, den außer Kontrolle geratenen EVA-03 zu zerstören, weigert sich jedoch, da er dessen Piloten nicht gefährden will. Daraufhin lässt sein Vater Gendō das sogenannte Dummy-Plug-System aktivieren, mit dem Shinjis Evangelion vom NERV-Hauptquartier ferngesteuert werden kann. EVA-01 zerfetzt den übernommenen Evangelion-03 und zerquetscht dessen Pilotenkapsel. Der Pilot, Shinjis Freund Tōji, überlebt schwer verletzt. Nach diesem Erlebnis will Shinji NERV und Neo-Tokyo 3 endgültig verlassen und nie wieder einen Evangelion steuern. Er ändert seine Meinung jedoch, als der 14. Engel die Stadt angreift und Reis und Asukas Evangelions praktisch mühelos besiegt und kampfunfähig macht. Als auch Shinji mit EVA-01 dem Engel zu unterliegen droht, kommt es erneut zu einem Amoklauf des Evangelion, der den Engel schließlich besiegt und auffrisst. Shinji wird dabei, wie seine Mutter mehrere Jahre zuvor, vom Evangelion absorbiert, kann jedoch später gerettet werden. Bei SEELE mehren sich die Zweifel an Gendō Ikaris Zuverlässigkeit bei der Umsetzung des Szenarios, sodass sie Gendōs Stellvertreter Fuyutsuki durch Kaji entführen lassen, um ihn über Gendōs Absichten zu befragen. Fuyutsuki wird jedoch vorzeitig von Kaji aus der Gefangenschaft von SEELE befreit. Kurz darauf wird Kaji von einer unbekannten Person erschossen. Asukas Selbstwertgefühl leidet unter der Niederlage gegen den letzten Engel und der Tatsache, dass Shinji sie mit seinen Leistungen als Pilot überflügelt hat. Als sich der 15. Engel nähert, sieht Asuka die Chance, sich den Anderen zu beweisen. Durch eine Psychoattacke des Engels, die sie mit ihrer eigenen Unzulänglichkeit konfrontiert, verliert Asuka jedoch den Lebensmut und ist daraufhin nicht mehr in der Lage, EVA-02 zu steuern. Besiegt wird der Engel, der sich im Erdorbit außerhalb der Reichweite konventioneller Waffen befindet, schließlich mithilfe der Longinuslanze, die von Rei in EVA-00 auf ihn geschleudert wird und dann in eine Mondumlaufbahn eintritt. Bei der Longinuslanze handelt es sich um einen riesigen Speer, der bis dahin der unter dem NERV-Hauptquartier ans Kreuz geschlagenen Lilith in der Brust steckte und für SEELEs Pläne von großer Bedeutung ist. Der Angriff des 16. Engels wird von Rei vereitelt, indem sie sich selbst zusammen mit ihm und EVA-00 in die Luft sprengt. Als sie kurz darauf jedoch wieder auftaucht, offenbart die NERV-Wissenschaftlerin Ritsuko Akagi Misato und Shinji, dass Rei ein Klon aus Lilith und Shinjis Mutter Yui ist. Zahlreiche Rei-Klone ohne Seele und Bewusstsein bilden das Herz des Dummy-Plug-Systems oder dienen als Ersatzkörper für das Bewusstsein der einen wahren Rei. Weil sie sich von Gendō Ikari, mit dem sie ein Verhältnis hat, ausgenutzt fühlt, zerstört Ritsuko die verbliebenen Klone. Bald darauf wird von SEELE das fünfte Child Kaworu Nagisa als Ersatz für Asuka zu NERV geschickt. Der freundliche, unbefangene und naiv wirkende Kaworu schließt schnell Freundschaft mit Shinji, entpuppt sich jedoch schließlich als der 17. Engel. Er bringt EVA-02 unter seine Kontrolle und dringt mit diesem in die unterste Ebene des NERV-Hauptquartiers ein, wo sich der erste Engel Adam befinden soll, mit dem Kaworu sich vereinigen will. Im sogenannten Terminaldogma angekommen erkennt er jedoch, dass nicht Adam, sondern Lilith dort gefangen gehalten wird. Shinji, der Kaworu mit EVA-01 gefolgt ist, tötet diesen nach langem Zögern auf dessen ausdrücklichen Wunsch, macht sich danach aber schwere Vorwürfe, da er glaubt, Kaworu sei ein besserer Mensch gewesen als er selbst und hätte deshalb überleben sollen. Nach dem Tod des letzten Engels beginnt die Vollendung der Menschheit mit einer Reise durch die Gedankenwelt der unterschiedlichen Charaktere, wobei deren Ängste und psychische Probleme dargestellt werden. Die eigentliche Vollendung wird exemplarisch an Shinjis Geist gezeigt, dem es schließlich gelingt, seine Ängste zu überwinden. Charaktere ::„Es ist seltsam, dass Evangelion so ein Erfolg wurde – alle Charaktere sind so krank!“ ::– Hideaki Anno *Shinji Ikari *Rei Ayanami *Asuka Langley Sōryū *Misato Katsuragi *Gendō Ikari Children Als Children (dt. Kinder) werden die Piloten der Evangelion-Einheiten bezeichnet. Der Begriff ist dabei als dem Plural des englischen child (dt. Kind) entlehnter Eigenname zu verstehen, weshalb in der japanischen Originalfassung auch ein einzelner Pilot als Children bezeichnet wird. In der deutschen Synchronisation wird im Gegensatz hierzu die zwar grammatisch korrekte, jedoch nicht originalgetreue Bezeichnung Child verwendet. Im Anime werden auch die Kanji 適格者 für Children angegeben. Diese bedeuten „qualifizierte Person“. Allen Children ist gemeinsam, dass sie nach dem Second Impact geboren wurden und keine Mutter mehr haben. Des Weiteren werden alle Children und potenziellen Children in einer gemeinsamen Schulklasse unterrichtet. Evangelions Die Evangelions, oder kurz EVAs, sind etwa 40 Meter große künstliche Lebensformen von menschlicher Gestalt, die in Neon Genesis Evangelion als Hauptwaffe gegen die Engel eingesetzt werden. Der Name Evangelion für die Kampfeinheiten wurde laut Hideaki Anno gewählt, weil er „kompliziert klingt“. Bis auf Einheit 01, die aus Lilith geklont wurde, sind alle weiteren EVAs Klone des Engels Adam. Schöpferin der EVAs ist Shinjis Mutter Yui Ikari. Evangelions verfügen über einen schnellen Stoffwechsel und können sich so in kurzer Zeit selbst heilen, wenn nicht mehr als 50 % der Einheit beschädigt sind und damit die sogenannte Hayflick-Grenze überschritten wird. Die EVAs sind äußerlich nahezu vollständig von einer schützenden Rüstung aus Titanstahl umgeben, was ihnen ein roboterähnliches Aussehen verleiht. In der Rüstung befindet sich diverse Bewaffnung wie ein Positronengewehr oder das Progressivmesser, dessen Klinge in hochfrequente Schwingungen versetzt wird. Die Titanrüstung dient neben ihrer Schutzfunktion auch dazu, den EVA kontrollieren zu können. Das wichtigste Verteidigungssystem eines Evangelion ist das AT-Feld, das er durch seinen Piloten erhält. „AT-Feld“ (Absolute Terrorfield) ist der technische Begriff für die Kraft der Seele oder Aura, einen starken energetischen Schutzschild, der von EVAs und Engeln gleichermaßen eingesetzt wird. Der EVA wird über ein Umbilikalkabel, das mit dem Rückenmark verbunden ist, mit elektrischer Energie versorgt. Wegen der Angreifbarkeit dieses Kabels wird versucht, ein S²-Organ, das seine unerschöpfliche Energie direkt aus dem Dirac-See bezieht, in die Evangelions zu integrieren. Ein entsprechender Versuch mit Einheit 04 schlägt jedoch fehl und führt zur Auslöschung der gesamten Forschungseinrichtung. EVA-01 gelangt im Laufe der Serie an ein S²-Organ, indem er während eines Amoklaufs die Energiequelle eines Engels verspeist. Auch bei den Massenproduktionsmodellen 05 bis 13 gelingt der Einbau schließlich. Die Organe basieren auf der Supersolenoid-Theorie (S²-Theorie), nach der es möglich ist, Materie verlustfrei in Energie umzuwandeln, da diese nur ein „Schatten“ aus der Welt des Dirac-Sees ist. Die Evangelions werden von den Children gesteuert, die sich im Entry Plug befinden, einer länglichen Kapsel, die in den Nacken des EVAs eingeführt wird und deren unteres Ende sich in Herznähe befindet. Das Child trägt einen Plug Suit zum Schutz vor Verletzungen und ein Headset mit zwei Nervenkoppeln, die der Gedankensynchronisation mit dem EVA dienen. Das wichtigste Medium im Entry Plug ist das Link Connection Liquid (dt. etwa „Verbindungskoppelflüssigkeit“), kurz LCL, das der Versorgung des Piloten mit Sauerstoff und der Dämpfung mechanischer Stöße sowie der telepathischen Verbindung zwischen Pilot und Evangelion dient. Es wird aus dem Blut von Lilith gewonnen und auch als Wasser des Lebens bezeichnet. Das LCL ist eine Art Ursuppe, aus der Körper und Seele bestehen. Bei der Aktivierung eines Evangelion nimmt das Child in voller Montur im Entry Plug Platz, das danach mit LCL geflutet wird, um die Synchronisation zu starten. Ein Evangelion kann auch mithilfe eines Dummy Plugs gesteuert werden. Dabei handelt es sich um ein System, das die Gedankenmuster eines Piloten gespeichert hat und dem EVA damit die Anwesenheit eines menschlichen Piloten vortäuscht. Auf diese Weise kann der EVA ferngesteuert werden, verfügt dabei jedoch nicht über ein AT-Feld. Evangelion Einheit 00 (零号機, Zerogōki) :Siehe auch Evangelion Unit 00 Bei dem in Japan gebauten Evangelion-Prototyp Einheit 00 handelt es sich um die erste erfolgreich „zum Leben erweckte“ EVA-Einheit, die aus Adam geklont wurde. EVA-00 weist hinsichtlich seiner Funktionstüchtigkeit erhebliche technische Mängel auf. Bei mehreren Testläufen gerät er außer Kontrolle und attackiert dabei Gendō Ikari, Ritsuko Akagi oder seine Pilotin Rei Ayanami. Evangelion Einheit 01 (初号機, Shogōki) :Siehe auch Evangelion Unit 01 Einheit 01 wurde als Testmodell gebaut und wird von Shinji Ikari gesteuert. Der Evangelion wurde als einziger aus Lilith geklont und ist deshalb von besonderer Bedeutung. Nachdem er sich ein S²-Organ einverleibt hat und damit über eine eigene, unabhängige Energiequelle verfügt, wird er zum zentralen Bestandteil des Plans zur Vollendung der Menschheit im Kinofilm The End of Evangelion. Die Synchronisationsfähigkeit der Einheit mit Shinji wird durch die Seele seiner Mutter Yui Ikari gewährleistet, die während eines missglückten Testlaufs mit dem Evangelion verschmolzen ist. Evangelion Einheit 02 (弐号機, Nigōki) :Siehe auch Evangelion Unit 02 Im Gegensatz zu den Einheiten 00 und 01 ist EVA-02 die erste richtige Produktionseinheit und explizit auf den Kampf mit den Engeln ausgerichtet. Entsprechend ist der Evangelion in der Lage, mit dem gesamten Waffenarsenal umzugehen, was seine Vorgänger noch nicht vermochten. Aufgrund der Mentalität seiner Pilotin und der Tatsache, dass die Einheit für den Plan zur Vollendung der Menschheit nur von untergeordneter Bedeutung ist, kommt EVA-02 bei Kämpfen meist an vorderster Front zum Einsatz. Die Kompatibilität der Einheit mit Asuka Langley Sōryū rührt aus einem missglückten Synchrontest, bei dem ein Teil der Seele ihrer Mutter mit dem Evangelion verschmolzen ist. Engel Die im Anime vorkommenden Engel, deren Namen und Eigenschaften teilweise der jüdischen Mythologie entlehnt sind, werden zumeist als riesenhafte Wesen von bis zu mehreren Hundert Metern Länge dargestellt, treten jedoch auch mit geringen Größen bis hinab in den Nanobereich in Erscheinung. Sie bestehen aus einer Materie, die sowohl die Charakteristika von Wellen als auch von Teilchen aufweist und wie „erstarrtes Licht“ wirkt. Diese Materie enthält Strukturen, die zu 99,98 % mit der menschlichen DNS übereinstimmen, womit die Menschen mit den Engeln näher verwandt sind als mit den Schimpansen (lediglich 98,5 % Übereinstimmung). Sie sind bis auf Tabris, den 17. Engel, immer von abstrakter Gestalt, bis hin zu bloßen geometrischen Formen. Die Herkunft der Engel wird in der Serie nicht geklärt. Der erste Engel ist Adam, nach dem biblischen ersten Menschen Adam und dem kabbalistischen Begriff des Adam Kadmon, der Erscheinung Gottes als Schöpfer und Urbild des Menschen, der in Evangelion den Second Impact verursacht. Ihm folgt als zweiter Engel Lilith, nach der jüdischen Mythologie die erste Frau Adams, die in einer Höhle unterhalb Japans gefunden wird. Die weiteren Engel, gegen die gekämpft wird, sind nach ihrem Auftreten durchnummeriert. Der letzte Engel ist Lilin, die Menschheit selbst. Im Talmud sind Lilin die Dämonen, die Lilith gebärt, nachdem sie aus dem Paradies verstoßen wurde. Der im Japanischen für diese Wesen verwendete Begriff Shito (使徒) bedeutet auf Deutsch eigentlich Apostel. Die Übersetzung mit dem englischen Begriff Angel, also Engel, war jedoch von Hideaki Anno selbst so gewollt. Entstehung und Produktion ::„‚Evangelion‘ ist mein Leben, und ich habe alles, was ich weiß, in dieses Werk gesteckt. Das ist mein ganzes Leben. Mein Leben selbst.“ ::– Hideaki Anno15 Produktion Die Planungen an der Anime-Fernsehserie bei Studio Gainax begannen im Juli 1993, die Produktion dauerte bis 1996. Neben Hideaki Anno als Regisseur, Co-Produzent, Co-Charakterdesigner und Co-Musikschreiber waren Yoshiyuki Sadamoto als Charakterdesigner und Hiroshi Kato als künstlerischer Leiter beteiligt. Regieassistent war Kazuya Tsurumaki, zweiter Drehbuchautor Akio Satsugawa. Am Drehbuch und der Regieassistenz war auch Shinji Higuchi beteiligt. Ikuto Yamashita war zusammen mit Hideaki Anno für das Mecha-Design verantwortlich. Die Produzenten waren Noriko Kobayashi und Yutaka Sugiyama. Die Animationen wurden teilweise auch vom Studio Production I.G und in Folge 11 vom Studio Ghibli erstellt. An der Produktion waren außerdem Tatsunoko und TV Tokyo beteiligt. Motivation und Entstehung Vor der Produktion der Serie war das Studio Gainax in eine schwere Krise geraten. Für das im März 1992 begonnene Projekt Aoki Uru, das als Fortsetzung des Films Wings of Honneamise geplant war, konnten kaum Sponsoren gefunden werden, und das Studio geriet in Geldnot. Als das Projekt im Juli 1992 eingestellt wurde, verließen auch viele Mitarbeiter das Studio, und die Leitung begann, die Ausgaben so weit wie möglich zu kürzen. Im gleichen Monat begann Gainax mit den Planungen zu Neon Genesis Evangelion. Noch während der Produktion von Evangelion spaltete sich im September 1994 die Gruppe von Mitarbeitern um Takami Akai, die am Computerspiel Princess Maker 2 arbeiteten, vom Studio ab und gründete die Firma AKAI. Hideaki Anno litt in der Zeit bis vor der Produktion der Serie an einer schweren Depression, die auch die Inhalte von NGE beeinflusste. Mit der Idee der neuen Serie fasste er wieder Lebensmut. Aus dem Grundthema von Aoki Uru, „nicht wegzurennen“, entwickelte er das Konzept von Evangelion. Zu Beginn stand bei der Produktion Annos Idee im Vordergrund, durch die Serie die Zahl der Anime-Fans, der Otakus, zu vervielfachen. So wollte er die zu dieser Zeit vorherrschende Isolation der Fans aufbrechen. Die Handlung sollte einen Kampf zwischen den Menschen und Göttern darstellen. Als Hauptcharakter war zunächst ein Mädchen geplant, wie es in vorherigen Produktionen des Studios, zum Beispiel Gunbuster oder Die Macht des Zaubersteins, der Fall war. Dieser Entwurf war der späteren Asuka ähnlich, wurde jedoch verworfen, weil man das Konzept der anderen Serien nicht wiederholen wollte und sich einen Jungen eher als Piloten einer Kampfmaschine vorstellen konnte. Die Idee, dass die toten Mütter der Piloten in den EVAs weiterleben würden, hatte Yoshiyuki Sadamoto nach einer Fernseh-Dokumentation über den A10-Nerv. Durch den frühen Tod der Mütter hätten die Piloten außerdem eine besondere Entwicklung erfahren. Das Verhältnis von Asuka zu Shinji wurde dem von Nadia zu Jean aus Die Macht des Zaubersteins nachempfunden. Rei wurde als Gegensatz zu Asuka entworfen. Der Handlungsverlauf der Serie war ursprünglich anders geplant, als er später realisiert wurde. In der ersten Folge sollte bereits ein Kampf zwischen Rei und einem Engel gezeigt werden; Shinji sollte erst nach dem Sieg des Engels über Rei eingesetzt werden. Die meisten anderen frühen Folgen entsprechen jedoch in etwa dem zu Beginn geplanten Konzept. Ab Folge 13 wurde die Handlung aber immer weiter abgeändert. Nur Folge 16 entspricht im ersten Teil noch dem ursprünglichen Plan. In der ersten Version des Endes sollte ein Engel vom Mond die Menschheit bedrohen, die UN sich vom Projekt zur Vollendung der Menschheit abwenden und Ritsuko und Gendō als Verteidiger des Projekts verbleiben. Ein Endkampf in einer antiken Ruine „Aluka“ würde die Entscheidung gegen das Projekt bringen, wodurch auch NERV zerstört würde. Das Drehbuch wurde allerdings erst während der Produktion der Serie geschrieben, und deren Ausstrahlung hatte begonnen, als erst einige Folgen fertig produziert waren. So wurde der spätere Handlungsverlauf auch von den Reaktionen der Fans und dem Umdenken Hideaki Annos beeinflusst sowie der Zeitknappheit, die gegen Ende der Serie eintrat. Außerdem wurde das Szenario wegen des Giftgasanschlags der Aum-Sekte verändert, da das ursprünglich Geplante zu dicht an den tatsächlichen Ereignissen war. Anno wollte aber der Serie nicht ihren fiktiven Charakter und damit das Interpretationspotenzial nehmen und änderte die Handlung so, dass die Parallelen zur Realität weniger offensichtlich waren. Jedoch sagte Anno auch, dass hinter den Vorfällen mit der Aum-Sekte und NGE das gleiche gesellschaftliche Problem der Abgrenzung von der Gesellschaft und der Entfremdung stehe. Ab der 16. Folge, Zwischen Leben und Tod (死に至る病、そして / Splitting of the Breast), veränderte sich die Konzeption der Serie, und die Handlung entfernte sich mehr und mehr vom Originalentwurf. Dies lag darin begründet, dass Hideaki Anno mit den Reaktionen auf die Serie unzufrieden war. Daraufhin änderte sich die Serie in eine kritischere Richtung; es wurden besonders Anime-Fans und ihre Lebensweise kritisiert. Anno wollte zudem durch Gewalt- und Sexszenen ein Verständnis für das wahre Leben vermitteln und die Geschichte so weiterentwickeln. Außerdem sollten die Zuschauer, darunter besonders Kinder, abgehärtet und auf das Leben vorbereitet werden. Dazu kam, dass Hideaki Anno in dieser Zeit begann, Bücher über Psychologie und psychische Krankheiten zu lesen. Davon fasziniert, wollte er zeigen, was im menschlichen Geist vorgeht. Nun wollte Anno mit der Serie auch etwas Neues schaffen und den Anime weiterentwickeln. Laut Regisseur Kazuya Tsurumaki bildet die 16. Folge die Grenze zwischen den beiden Teilen von NGE – der erste, actionreiche Teil der Episode gehöre zum ersten Teil der Serie, der zweite Teil mit Shinjis Selbstgesprächen im Engel sei dem zweiten Teil der Serie zuzuordnen. In der zweiten Hälfte der Produktion nahm auch die Anspannung im Team zu, da man die ursprüngliche Planung ignorierte und dadurch auch Zeit und Geld knapper wurden. So zeigt die weitere Entwicklung der Serie den Zustand des Produktionsteams. Einige der Mitarbeiter wollten aufhören, da es ihnen nicht möglich schien, den Anime in ausreichender Qualität fertigzustellen. Die letzten beiden Folgen wurden dann nicht nach dem ursprünglichen Drehbuch produziert, obwohl einige Szenen der 25. Folge schon fertiggestellt und in der Vorschau gezeigt worden waren. Stattdessen wurden beide Folgen in der verbliebenen Zeit neu konzipiert und produziert. Hideaki Anno wollte mit der Serie auch das Mecha-Genre und den Anime an sich neu beleben und in eine neue Richtung führen. Seiner Meinung nach wurden in den zehn Jahren zuvor im Bereich der Science-Fiction immer wieder die gleichen Geschichten erzählt. Der Charakter Shinji stellt Annos Aussage nach sein eigenes Ich dar. Jedoch ist dies vor allem symbolisch zu sehen, nicht wörtlich. Hideaki Anno hat, besonders im zweiten Teil, viel von sich selbst eingebracht. Jedoch sagt er auch, dass ihm gerade diese Stellen nicht gefallen. Konzeption und Stil ::„Evangelion ist wie ein Puzzle. Jeder kann es sich anschauen und seine eigenen Antworten suchen. Mit anderen Worten, wir erlauben den Zuschauern, selbst zu denken, so dass jeder seine ganz eigene Welt kreieren kann. Wir werden niemals selbst alle Antworten geben, nicht einmal in den Kinofilmen. Viele Evangelion-Fans hoffen darauf, dass wir ihnen eine Art „Alles über EVA“-Nachschlagewerk in die Hand drücken – aber ein solches gibt es nicht. Erwartet nicht, dass andere euch die Antworten auf eure Fragen geben, dass euch alles vorgesetzt wird. Wir alle müssen unsere eigenen Antworten finden.“ ::– Hideaki Anno Grafischer Stil Rein äußerlich ist die Serie stark beeinflusst von den Mecha-Anime der 1970er-Jahre, deren leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber Anno war und ist. In der zweiten Hälfte der Serie wird zunehmend mit Einblendungen von weißem Text vor schwarzem Hintergrund gearbeitet. Dieser Text kommuniziert dabei auch mit den Charakteren, vor allem mit Shinji. Besonders häufig wird diese Technik in den letzten beiden Folgen verwendet. Sie lässt sich auf Jean-Luc Godard zurückführen, der diese Technik ebenfalls verwendete. Im Gegensatz zu den Anime-Filmen Akira und Ghost in the Shell, die ebenfalls zu dieser Zeit herauskamen und den Anime weiterentwickelten, werden in NGE nicht die Bilder detaillierter, um mehr Informationen zu vermitteln. Stattdessen werden schnelle Schnitte verwendet. Jedoch werden in anderen Szenen lange Standbilder verwendet oder nur wenige langsame Bewegungen in eine Richtung gezeigt. Animationstechnik Die Serie wurde wie alle Produktionen von Studio Gainax als Limited Animation produziert. Dabei entsteht die Illusion der Bewegung weniger durch die Abfolge vieler verschiedener Einzelbilder, als durch besondere Einstellungen der simulierten Kamera und Rhythmus und Geschwindigkeit der Schnitte. Die Technik ist dabei die Cel-Animation. Dabei verwendet Hideaki Anno häufig die Folientechnik, bei der die Folie mit dem zu bewegenden Teil des Bilds gegen den Hintergrund gekippt wird, um so eine Tiefenwirkung zu erzielen. Im späteren Teil der Serie, insbesondere in den letzten beiden Folgen, werden auch häufig Montagen verwendet, das heißt Abfolgen einfacher Bilder, Texte und übereinander gestapelter Bildfolien (Cels). Die Schnitte sind dabei bewusst zu schnell oder zu langsam gesetzt. In der Serie werden in einigen Traumsequenzen auch Techniken des abstrakten Animators Norman McLaren verwendet, so das Erzeugen von Bildern durch Kratzen auf dem Filmmaterial oder das Malen der Bilder direkt auf den Film. Anmerkungen zum Titel Der japanische Titel Shin Seiki Evangelion besteht aus einem japanischen und einem griechischen Teil. „Shin Seiki“ (新世紀) bedeutet Neue Ära oder Neues Jahrhundert. Das altgriechische Evangelion (εὐαγγέλιον) heißt gute/frohe Nachricht. Die Entscheidung, die internationale Version Neon Genesis Evangelion (νέον γένεσις εὐαγγέλιον) zu nennen, wurde von Gainax selbst getroffen. Der Titel entspricht dabei nicht gänzlich der altgriechischen Grammatik. Neon bedeutet neu, Genesis Ursprung/Quelle oder Geburt/Herkunft. Es bezeichnet auch das erste Buch der Bibel und der Tora, in dem die Erschaffung der Welt geschildert wird. Euangelion (latinisiert Evangelium) setzt sich aus eu (ευ), gut, und angelos (άγγελος), Botschafter, zusammen. Als Titel war zunächst Alcion (jap. Arushion) vorgesehen, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto setzte aber Evangelion durch. Inhaltliche Einflüsse Der Baum des Lebens mit den 10 Sephiroth wird im Vorspann der Serie gezeigt. Neben der Psychoanalyse haben verschiedene Religionen die Arbeit an Neon Genesis Evangelion beeinflusst. Religiöse Anspielungen, vor allem Begriffe aus dem für Japaner eher exotischen Judentum und Christentum spielen eine zentrale Rolle. Diese sollten aber vor allem dazu dienen, die Serie exotischer und so interessanter zu machen. So beruft sich die Organisation SEELE auf die Schriftrollen von Qumran. In der Verwendung des Sephiroth und Liliths wird auf Elemente der Kabbalah zurückgegriffen. Die Lanze des Longinus erinnert an den Speer, mit dem ein römischer Soldat die Brust des gekreuzigten Jesus durchstieß. Doch erinnert diese Lanze in ihren Ausmaßen eher an die der japanischen Schöpfungsgötter Izanagi und Izanami, die nach dem shintoistischen Schöpfungsmythos mit diesem Speer das Land erschufen. Laut Patrick Drazen können Shinji, Asuka und Rei auch als Verkörperung der japanischen Gottheiten Susanoo, Uzume und Amaterasu gesehen werden. So handelt Shinji wie Susanoo auf eine Weise, die von seinem Umfeld nicht akzeptiert wird, Asuka ist wie Uzume stolz auf ihren Körper und Rei wird, ähnlich Amaterasu, „wiedergeboren“. Auch andere Religionen finden Verwendung. So besteht die Scheinfirma Marduk-Institut aus 108 Zweigstellen, der Zahl der buddhistischen Verfehlungen. Marduk selbst war die Hauptgottheit der babylonischen Religion. Die Gestalt der Evangelion-Einheiten sei auch einer Gestalt der japanischen Mythologie, dem Oni nachempfunden, der ebenfalls Hörner auf dem Kopf trägt. Doch wurden alle religiösen Zitate nicht wahrheitsgetreu wiedergegeben, sondern verfremdet, wie es die Handlung erforderte. Des Weiteren wird auf aktuelle und historische Ereignisse Bezug genommen. Der Begriff Second Impact bezieht sich auf den First Impact als den Meteoriteneinschlag, der zum Aussterben der Dinosaurier führte. Zudem bewirkt dieser Einschlag das Abschmelzen der Südpolkappe und eine Erwärmung der Nordhalbkugel, was den Folgen des Treibhauseffekts ähnelt. Die Impacts und die Bedrohung durch die Engel ist auch eine Abstrahierung der Bedrohung durch die Atombombe. Der Angriff der Engel wiederholt die Ereignisse des Pazifikkriegs aus japanischer Sicht. Es gibt auch verschiedene Hommagen an Science-Fiction-Klassiker, wie zum Beispiel den Titel der letzten Folge, „The Beast That Shouted ‚I‘ at the Heart of the World“. Das in Katakana geschriebene I wird oft als englisches „I“ interpretiert. Gelesen als „ai“, japanisch für „Liebe“, ist es eine Hommage an „The Beast that Shouted Love at the Heart of the World“ (1969) von Harlan Ellison. Die Uniform von Gendō Ikari ist eine Anspielung auf Space Battleship Yamato, eine Animeserie von 1974. Der in der Serie zentrale Begriff Human Instrumentality Project geht auf die Reihe Instrumentality of Man von Cordwainer Smith zurück. Zudem waren Anno und Sadamoto stark beeinflusst vom Mangaka Go Nagai und dessen Serie Devilman sowie Densetsu Kyojin Ideon, aus dem unter anderem das Konzept für NERV und die von Kindern gesteuerten Roboter herrührt. Die Figur Gendō Ikari und sein Untergebener Fuyutsuki basieren auf Commander Ed Straker und Col. Alec Freeman aus der Fernsehserie UFO. Nach Patrick Drazen sind außerdem Einflüsse aus anderen Serien zu erkennen, wie Giant Robo, Jugendliche und Roboter retten die Welt, Three Days of the Condor, politische Intrigen, und Ordinary People, wegen der Darstellung von Shinjis Psyche und der sozialen Probleme. Außerdem habe The Prisoner zur spezifischen Erzählstruktur beigetragen. Die Serie wiederholt mit der psychologischen Handlung zu Ende teilweise auch Elemente der früheren Gainax-Produktion Gunbuster. Themen Neben dem vordergründig die Handlung beherrschenden Kampf der Children gegen die Engel werden in der Serie die Angst vor Veränderung und Technologie beziehungsweise die Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Technik, aber auch der Missbrauch von Technik behandelt. Außerdem geht es um das Erwachsenwerden Shinjis und die Identitätssuche, bei dem die EVAs und die Engel für die Aspekte seiner selbst und der Anderen stehen, denen er sich stellen muss. Zudem wird die Eigenschaft von Menschen beleuchtet, sich mit ihrem Charakter von Anderen abzuschotten und sich so selbst Schmerz zuzufügen. Dies wird durch die EVAs dargestellt, die als Rüstungen schützen sollen, die Charaktere aber nicht vor Schaden bewahren können. Dabei werden gescheiterte Erwachsene und durch diese geschädigte Jugendliche gezeigt. Erster Teil Da es während der Produktion zu einer Änderung der geplanten Handlung kommt, lässt sich die Serie in zwei Teilen betrachten. Die Erzählgeschwindigkeit der ersten sieben Folgen ist recht hoch, aber gleichbleibend. Während dieser werden die Charaktere von Shinji und Rei sowie auch philosophische Aspekte betrachtet, wie das Stachelschwein-Dilemma Schopenhauers in Folge 4, die auch diesen Namen trägt. Dabei geht es um den Konflikt zwischen dem Bedürfnis der Menschen nach Nähe und den Schmerzen, die diese Nähe verursacht. Darauf folgen einige Episoden mit mehr Humor und Action. Der erste Teil beinhaltet viele humoristische und actionbetonte Szenen, beschäftigt sich aber auch bereits mit den Problemen der vier Charaktere Shinji, Asuka, Rei und Misato, die aufgrund von psychischen Traumata nur schwer Kontakt mit ihrer Außenwelt knüpfen können. Die Folgen vermitteln dennoch eine Botschaft der Erlösung, es wird eine langsame Öffnung der Figuren zu ihrer Umgebung und somit eine Lösung der Probleme vermittelt. Zudem ist der erste Teil der Serie sehr an vorherigen Produktionen orientiert und zitiert viele Anime- und Science-Fiction-Serien. Dabei beinhaltet er damals als typisch angesehene Elemente des Animes, wie viele schöne Mädchen und hochtechnisierte Maschinen, konzentriert diese aber zusätzlich noch und übersteigert sie. Zweiter Teil Ab der 16. Folge, Zwischen Leben und Tod, in der Shinji in seiner Pilotenkapsel gefangen ist, ändert Anno die Entwicklung der Handlung. Die folgenden Episoden werden gewalttätiger als die vorherigen, der Humor und besonders die Hoffnung auf Erlösung verschwinden. Die Serie wendet sich von den typischen Elementen des Animes ab und kritisiert zunehmend die Lebensweise insbesondere der Fans. Dabei werden die Erzählformen und Stilmittel der vorherigen Produktionen nicht verworfen, sondern konzentriert und bis an ihre Grenzen getrieben. Dadurch sollte die Identifikation des Publikums mit dem Hauptcharakter unterbunden werden, um so die Fans anzugreifen, die Werke nur dann schätzen können, wenn sie durch Identifikation ihre Gefühle auf die Charaktere projizieren können. Zudem wird im zweiten Teil die Handlung beschleunigt. So stirbt Rei in Folge 23, Rei III – Tränen, innerhalb von nur zwei Minuten. Auch wird nun die Reihenfolge der Ereignisse weniger chronologisch, wenn Rätsel auftauchen, die in der ersten Hälfte bereits gelöst wurden. Zugleich werden viele Ereignisse, wie der Wurf der Longinuslanze und dessen Wirkung, überhaupt nicht mehr erklärt. Zu deren Verständnis ist Wissen nötig, das die Serie nicht vermittelt. Die letzten beiden Folgen Die letzten beiden Folgen fallen aus der Erscheinung der Serie heraus. Die japanischen Kritiker Eiji Otsuka und Tetsuya Miyazaki beschreiben diese wie eine Gehirnwäsche oder Psychotherapie. Eine fortschreitende Handlung fällt dabei völlig weg. Die Folgen bestehen gänzlich aus Traumsequenzen, in denen Shinji oder andere Charaktere mit sich selbst oder mit anderen sprechen. Dies geschieht häufig vor schwarzem Hintergrund oder auch mit Standbildern früherer Episoden. Ähnlich waren schon kurze Traumszenen in vorherigen Folgen gestaltet. Häufig sitzt einer der Charaktere auf einem Klappstuhl, sieht sich mit einem jüngeren Ich oder vergangenen Begebenheiten konfrontiert. Die Auseinandersetzungen Shinjis, die in der letzten Folge eine tragende Rolle spielen, finden teilweise in einem leeren Theaterraum statt. Die Folgen bieten eine Analyse des Charakters von Shinji Ikari. Veröffentlichung Eine Rohfassung der ersten beiden Folgen wurde bereits im Juli 1995 vor 200 Besuchern des GAINAX-Festivals gezeigt. Die Erstausstrahlung der 26-teiligen Serie erfolgte in Japan vom 4. Oktober 1995 bis 27. März 1996 auf TV Tokyo. Später folgten Ausstrahlungen auf den Sendern Animax und WOWOW. In englischer Sprache wurde der Anime in den USA und Großbritannien durch ADV Films und in Australien durch Madman Entertainment veröffentlicht. Die Ausstrahlung dieser Sprachfassung erfolgte unter anderem auf den Sendern Cartoon Network, SciFi-Channel und Special Broadcasting Service. Eine französische Fassung wurde von Dybex veröffentlicht und von den Sendern Canal+ und Mangas ausgestrahlt. Die spanische Übersetzung wurde in Spanien und Lateinamerika im Fernsehen gesendet, MTV Italia zeigte den Anime in italienischer Sprache. Des Weiteren wurde die Serie auf Arabisch, Koreanisch, Polnisch, Portugiesisch, Russisch, Schwedisch und Tagalog übersetzt. In Deutschland wurde Neon Genesis Evangelion erstmals von OVA Films in japanischer Sprache mit deutschen Untertiteln auf VHS-Kassette veröffentlicht. Im Fernsehen war der Anime zwischen 27. Oktober 2000 und 1. Januar 2001 im Rahmen des dctp-Nachtprogramms auf VOX zum ersten Mal zu sehen. Die Ausstrahlung erfolgte wöchentlich, wobei die 26 Episoden inhaltlich ungekürzt zu sechs Filmen zusammengefasst in Originalsprache mit deutschen Untertiteln gezeigt wurden. Ebenfalls in japanischer Sprache mit Untertiteln erschien die Serie im Mai 2001 bei OVA Films auf drei DVDs in zwei Sammlerboxen. Diese auf jeweils 2999 Exemplare limitierten Boxen unterscheiden sich lediglich durch die abweichende Gestaltung des Covers; der Inhalt ist identisch. Von Dezember 2004 bis Februar 2006 wurde Neon Genesis Evangelion von ADV Films mit deutscher Synchronisation als Platinum Edition auf sieben DVDs herausgebracht. Im Fernsehen wurde diese Fassung ab 10. Juni 2008 durch den Sender Animax zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Synchronisation Die Sprecherinnen von Rei und Misato, Megumi Hayashibara und Kotono Mitsuishi, waren bereits vor Evangelion in Japan berühmt, spielten in der Serie jedoch für sie ungewöhnliche Rollen. Die deutsche Synchronisation wurde 2005 für die Veröffentlichung der Platinum Edition von der Deutschen Synchron auf Grundlage der englischen Übersetzung erstellt. Episoden # Episode 1 – Angriff der Engel Musik Die Musik besitzt meist klassischen Charakter, was darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass Hideaki Anno Liebhaber klassischer Musik ist. In Episode 24 werden Ausschnitte aus Beethovens 9. Sinfonie gespielt, wobei die Handlung teilweise in Anlehnung an deren Text verläuft. Beispielsweise singt der Chor, als Kaworu das Terminaldogma erreicht: „Und der Cherub steht vor Gott“. Der Vorspanntitel Zankoku na Tenshi no These (残酷な天使のテーゼ, dt. „These vom grausamen Engel“) wurde von Yōko Takahashi gesungen. Der Abspann ist unterlegt mit Interpretationen des Titels Fly Me to the Moon von Bart Howard. In der Fernsehfassung wurden 14 verschiedene Versionen von Swing bis Techno verwendet, die von Claire Littley, Megumi Hayashibara oder Yōko Takahashi gesungen wurden oder rein instrumental sind. Für die DVD-Fassung der Platinum Edition wurden zusätzlich Interpretationen von Kotono Mitsuishi und Yuko Miyamura verwendet. Kinofilme Filme 1997 Aufgrund zahlreicher Proteste von Fans, die mit dem Ende der Serie unzufrieden waren, wurden unter der Leitung von Hideaki Anno zwei Kinofilme produziert, die ein alternatives Ende der Handlung präsentieren: *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion Daneben existiert noch der Film Revival of Evangelion, bei dem es sich um eine Kombination der beiden vorherigen Kinofilme handelt. Hierfür wurde unter dem Namen Death (true)² eine neue Schnittfassung des ersten Teils von Death & Rebirth erstellt, bei der einige für die ursprüngliche Kinoauswertung neu erstellte Szenen wieder entfernt wurden. Im Anschluss daran folgt das unveränderte The End of Evangelion. Der überarbeitete Film wurde 1998 veröffentlicht und gilt als die endgültige Version der Kinofilme. Rebuild of Evangelion Hauptartikel: Rebuild of Evangelion Bei Rebuild of Evangelion handelt es sich um eine Neuverfilmung der Fernsehserie in Form von vier Filmen, die unter der Leitung von Hideaki Anno produziert werden sollen. Dabei will man sich nicht zu eng an die bereits etablierte Serie halten, sondern die Handlung zum Teil neu interpretieren und aktualisieren. Dazu zählt auch die Einführung neuer Charaktere oder der vermehrte Einsatz von Computergrafik, der 1995 in dieser Form noch nicht möglich war. Laut Hideaki Anno ist „Evangelion alt, aber seitdem gab es keinen neueren Anime.“ Er will Evangelion einem neuen Publikum nahe bringen und eine neue Sicht auf die Welt hervorrufen. Die Drehbücher der Filme schrieb Anno selbst, die Regiearbeit teilt er sich mit Kazuya Tsurumaki und Masayuki. Der erste Film der Reihe war ab 1. September 2007 in den japanischen Kinos zu sehen, der zweite ab 27. Juni 2009 und der dritte ab 17. November 2012. *Evangelion: 1.11 – You are (not) alone (Evangelion Shin Gekijōban: Jo) *Evangelion: 2.22 – You can (not) advance (Evangelion Shin Gekijōban: Ha) *Evangelion: 3.33 – You can (not) redo (Evangelion Shin Gekijōban: Q Quickening) Der endgültige Titel des vierten und letzten Films wurde am 17. November 2012 auf einem Prospekt und später auf der Webseite der Filmserie bekannt gegeben, jedoch wird dort der vorher angekündigte Starttermin von 2013 nicht mehr gelistet. Das letzte Zeichen, ��, ist ein Wiederholungszeichen in der Musiknotation. *Shin Evangelion Gekijōban �� Adaptionen Manga :Siehe auch Neon Genesis Evangelion Bänderliste Basierend auf der Fernsehserie erscheint seit 1995 ein Manga von Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, der die Handlung neu interpretiert. In Deutschland erschien dieser unter dem Titel Neon Genesis Evangelion im Carlsen Verlag. Des Weiteren erschien eine sechsbändige Spin-Off-Reihe unter dem Titel Neon Genesis Evangelion – Iron Maiden, die auf dem gleichnamigen Computerspiel basiert und in Deutschland ebenfalls im Carlsen Verlag veröffentlicht wurde. Auf Grundlage des Computerspiels Shin Seiki Evangerion: Ikari Shinji Ikusei Keikaku (新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 碇シンジ育成計画) wird in Japan seit 2005 ein gleichnamiger Manga von Osamu Takahashi im Magazin Shōnen Ace veröffentlicht, der bislang zehn Bände umfasst. Seit Dezember 2006 erscheint im Magazin Shonen Ace ein Manga zum Spiel Meitantei Evangelion. Unter dem Titel Petit Eva: Evangelion@School erschien in Japan von Mai 2007 bis September 2009 ein Manga, der auf der gleichnamigen SD-Figurenreihe basiert. Von Oktober 2007 bis 2009 erschien das Spin-Off Petit Eva: Bokura Tanken Dōkōkai. Von August 2007 bis August 2009 erschien in Japan der Manga Shin Seiki Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku (新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 学園堕天録) des Zeichners Min Min im Magazin Asuka (Ausgaben 10/2007 bis 10/2009) des Verlags Kadokawa Shoten. Vom 26. März 2008 bis 26. Dezember 2009 wurden die Kapitel in vier Sammelbänden zusammengefasst. Realfilm Der Stoff der Serie wird für einen Realfilm aufbereitet. Verantwortlich hierfür sind GAINAX, ADV Films und die neuseeländische Firma Weta Workshop, die unter anderem für die Effekte in der Verfilmung von Der Herr der Ringe zuständig war. Bücher Als Begleitmaterial zu den beiden Kinofilmen wurden in geringer Auflage zwei Hefte veröffentlicht, die Hintergrundinformationen enthalten, die in den Filmen nicht gegeben werden. Das zweite Begleitheft, das bei Aufführungen von The End of Evangelion verkauft wurde, ist aufgrund seines Titelbildes auch als Red Cross Book bekannt. Des Weiteren wurden zwei Artbooks mit den Titeln Der Mond und Die Sterne herausgegeben. Diese tragen auch im Japanischen die deutschsprachigen Titel. Tonveröffentlichungen Der Vorspanntitel Zankoku na Tenshi no These von Yōko Takahashi und der Abspanntitel Fly Me to the Moon sind als Singles auf den Markt gekommen. Des Weiteren erschienen 15 Alben mit Hintergrundmusik und fünf Audio-DVDs. 1996 erschien außerdem ein Hörspiel zur Fernsehserie. Videospiele Zu Neon Genesis Evangelion erschienen über 20 Spiele für Konsole und PC. Außerdem gibt es zur Serie über 20 von Fans programmierte Computerspiele. Merchandise Neben den weiteren Umsetzungen in verschiedenen Medien wurden und werden in Japan verschiedenste Lizenzartikel zu Evangelion veröffentlicht. Dies sind neben Postkarten, Spielzeug, Postern, Schreibwaren und Modellen der Charaktere auch Waschzubehör, Besteck, Geschirr und Kleidung mit Abbildungen aus der Serie oder Kleidungsstücke einzelner Figuren. Darunter zum Beispiel auch ein wie das Prog-Knife der Evangelions geformtes Messer. In verschiedenen Restaurants in Japan wurde für einige Zeit speziell zur Serie konzipiertes Essen angeboten. So gibt es im Cure Maid Café in Tokio LCL-Drinks und Sachiel-Pasta. Zuletzt kam eine von Evangelion inspirierte Modekollektion auf den Markt. Rezeption und Bedeutung In Japan Erfolg und Reaktionen Der Serie wurde in Japan von Seiten der Zuschauer große Aufmerksamkeit zuteil, mehr als der ebenfalls zu dieser Zeit laufenden erfolgreichen Serie Gundam Wing von Bandai. Dōjinshis zu NGE waren zu der Zeit die beliebtesten auf dem japanischen Markt. Allein in Japan wurden mit Verkäufen der Videos über 800 Millionen und mit Merchandising-Artikeln über 400 Millionen US-Dollar Gewinn gemacht. Die letzte Folge der Serie wurde von über 10 Millionen Menschen gesehen. Charakterdesigner Yoshiyuki Sadamoto erklärt den Erfolg damit, dass NGE das war, wonach die Menschen suchten. Laut Lawrence Eng lag dies auch an der gut durchdachten Mischung von Genres, die dem Anime eine große Zielgruppe erschloss. Hideaki Anno wurde nach dem Ende der Serie von Fans angegriffen. Ihm und dem Studio wurde vorgeworfen, die Serie verdorben zu haben. Anno verteidigte das Ende aber und bedauerte, dass die Arbeit des Studios von den Fans nicht anerkannt werde. Es gab zudem Vermutungen, er sei nach dem Ende der Serie selbstmordgefährdet. Infolgedessen war Anno gestresst und lehnte weitere Diskussionen über das Ende ab. Zudem war er enttäuscht, da er die gewünschte Revolutionierung des Animes nicht eintreten sah. Es gab außerdem Vermutungen, dass das Ende zensiert worden sei, was jedoch vom Produktionsteam abgestritten wurde und von Kritikern für unwahrscheinlich gehalten wird. Nach Ausstrahlung der ersten Hälfte wurde Neon Genesis Evangelion bereits als beste Serie seit Mobile Suit Gundam bezeichnet. Später wurde die Serie von einer Gruppe japanischer Kritiker, darunter Noburo Ishiguro, zu einer der vier Revolutionen des Animes gekürt. Dabei wurde nach den Kriterien Innovation, Einfluss auf das Medium und Erfolg der Serie bewertet. 2006 wurde die Serie in einer Umfrage zum zehnten Japan Media Arts Festival, an der über 80.000 Fans teilnahmen, zum beliebtesten Anime gewählt. Bei einer Umfrage von TV Asahi im Jahr 2006 wurde die Serie zur zweitbeliebtesten Animeserie gewählt. Interpretationen Der japanische Kulturkritiker Hiroki Azuma hebt besonders die Gestalten der Engel als Materialisierungen von Angst ohne Ursache hervor, sowie Rei als Verkörperung der Sterilität, Ungeschöntheit und Kälte der modernen Wissenschaft, insbesondere der Labore. Beides bringt er insbesondere mit den Vorfällen um die Aum-Sekte in Zusammenhang, da auch hier die Angst ohne Ursache und Kälte der Wissenschaft eine Rolle spielten. So lege die Serie die verschiedenen sozialen Probleme des damaligen Japans offen. Nach Azuma beinhaltet die zweite Hälfte ein zweites Ereignis, das eine Wiederbelebung des Animes bedeute. Anno habe hier die im ersten Teil geschaffenen Standards bei weitem übertroffen, habe sich dabei jedoch in eine völlig andere Richtung gewandt. In der Serie würde Anno den Anime zugleich zu einem Ende bringen und ihn neu beleben. Andere Kritiker sehen unter anderem den Konflikt zwischen dem patriarchalischen System von NERV und dem femininen Charakter der EVAs, deren es sich bedient. Ebenso werden die Engel als Vaterfiguren interpretiert, an denen Shinji den Hass auf seinen Vater auslebt. Neben der Identifikation der Evangelions als „Mutter und Selbst“ tritt die Identifikation der Engel als „Vater und Selbst“. Das Schwimmen der Piloten im LCL im Inneren der EVAs wird häufig als Sinnbild für Schwangerschaft und Geburt gesehen; die EVAs werden somit auch als „Mütter“ der Children dargestellt. Die letzten beiden Episoden werden auch sinnbildlich für die Weltflucht gesehen, die oft von Otakus vollzogen wird, zurückgezogenen Animefans oder überhaupt Menschen, die sich von ihrer Umwelt entfremden. Es ist jedoch nicht sicher, ob Anno diese Abgeschiedenheit kritisieren oder unterstützen wollte. Auswirkungen und Bedeutung Einige sehen die Serie als bedeutendsten Wendepunkt in der Geschichte der Anime- und Otaku-Kultur, jedoch ist diese Einschätzung nicht unumstritten. Hideaki Anno wendete verschiedene Techniken aus Neon Genesis Evangelion, wie Montagen mit Bildern und Text, auch in seinen nächsten Werken an. So etwa in der Fernsehserie Kareshi Kanojo no Jijo, bei der er 1998 Regie führte. Dabei fügte er aber auch Bilder aus dem Manga und Super-Deformed-Zeichnungen in seine Montagen ein. Außerdem brachte er diese Techniken in den Realfilm Love and Pop von 1999 mit ein. Der Komponist Shiro Sagisu verwendete Teile seiner Arbeit an Evangelion in der Serie Bayside Shakedown wieder. Für das Studio Gainax, das zuvor in finanziellen Schwierigkeiten und auf Sponsoren angewiesen war, brachte der Erfolg von Evangelion ein stetiges Einkommen aus den Merchandising-Produkten. In Japan wurden verschiedene Bücher veröffentlicht, die Hintergrundinformationen zur Serie liefern, sich mit Architektur und Technik in der Serie befassen oder die Gestaltung und die psychologischen Hintergründe von Neon Genesis Evangelion betrachten. Weiterhin erschienen eine Zahl von offiziellen und inoffiziellen Dōjinshis und Adaptionen anderer Künstler. Hiroki Azuma beschreibt die Wirkung von NGE als Schock für Animefans wie auch für andere Zuschauer. Dieser stellte sich umso mehr ein, da die Serie nur in begrenztem Umfang beworben wurde und nur eine gewöhnliche Animeserie des Mecha-Genres erwartet wurde. Doch Neon Genesis Evangelion ging über die vorherigen Serien hinaus und wurde mit seinem Ende zu einem großen Ereignis. Hiroki Azuma führte den Erfolg zum einen auf eine qualitativ hochwertige und detailreiche Animation zurück und zum anderen darauf, dass die Serie die verschiedenen sozialen Probleme des damaligen Japans offenlegt. Anno verwendet in der Serie neue erzählerische Techniken und produziert bleibende Bilder, wie es in Japan seit den frühen 1980er Jahren nicht mehr geschehen ist. Zudem würde er dem Anime, der laut Azuma in einer inhaltlichen Unergiebigkeit stecke, neue Impulse geben. Dies gelänge ihm durch die Konzentration dessen, was Animes der vorherigen zehn Jahre ausgemacht habe. Daher bezeichnet er bereits den ersten Teil der Serie als ein Ereignis. Die Qualität des Handlungsaufbaus spräche für eine hohe Geschicktheit Annos als Autor. Laut Azuma kam es mit Neon Genesis Evangelion 1995 zu einer Spaltung der Anime-Industrie. Dabei orientiere sich die eine Richtung an der Realität, die andere produziere mehr fantastische Werke. Auch sei NGE in den zehn Jahren danach nie übertroffen worden. Die Serie führte des Weiteren zu einem größeren Interesse des erwachsenen Publikums an Animes. Die Serie hat viele Zuschauer, die sich zu Beginn der 1990er Jahre vom Medium abgewandt haben, wieder zurückgebracht. Neon Genesis Evangelion führte sowohl zu einem Anime-Boom in Japan, wie auch zum Erfolg späterer, anspruchsvoller und ebenso düster gehaltener Serien wie Serial Experiments Lain, Cowboy Bebop, Blue Submarine No. 6, Kidō Senkan Nadeshiko und Gasaraki. Mit Evangelion wurden die Fernsehserien zum Wachstumsbereich der Anime-Industrie. Im Jahr 2003 kam es in Japan zu einem Mordfall, bei dem ein 22-Jähriger seine Mutter erschlug. Er begründete dies damit, dass er durch die Serie Neon Genesis Evangelion überzeugt sei, dass „das Ende der Evolution der Untergang“ sei und die Menschen unnütz und für die Zerstörung der Erde verantwortlich wären. Er wollte später weitere Menschen umbringen und wurde 2004 verurteilt. Zwischen 23. April und 17. Mai 2010 sollte eine Filiale der Convenience Shop-Handelskette Lawson in Hakone Werbung für die bevorstehende Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung des Films Evangelion:2.22 – You can (not) advance. machen. Das Geschäft wurde hierfür mit einer thematisch zur Serie passenden Dekoration versehen. Bereits im Vorfeld hatte sich diese Meldung weit verbreitet, sodass der an einem abgelegenen Ort in Hakone stehende Laden kurz nach der Öffnung derart belagert wurde, dass es zu zahlreichen Problemen wegen Überfüllung kam. Dies betraf auch den Ort selbst, da die Parkplätze knapp wurden. Die Lawson-Niederlassung musste deshalb zeitweise geschlossen werden. International Die Serie war in Nordamerika sehr erfolgreich und ist bis heute in Fankreisen sehr bekannt. Laut Marvin Gleicher von Manga Entertainment hat die Serie mit der Tradition der Nacherzählung bereits bestehender Geschichten in der Animation gebrochen und so dem Medium neue Möglichkeiten eröffnet. Hideaki Anno hätte so besonders das Mecha-Genre neu belebt und ein eindringliches Bild einer psychologischen Lähmung gezeichnet. Die große Zahl von Fans in Japan und in Amerika belege die Bedeutung des Werkes. Thomas Lamarre sieht insbesondere in den letzten beiden Folgen der Serie einen avantgardistischen und experimentellen Gebrauch der Möglichkeiten von Limited Animation, die diese auch als eine Kunstbewegung zeigen. Zuvor wurde Limited Animation meist als Ergebnis wirtschaftlicher Zwänge und als billigere Produktionsvariante gesehen. Laut Lamarre führt Anno die Limited Animation an einen Punkt, an der der häufig aufgestellte Gegensatz zwischen Bewegungsbild der Full Animation und Standbild der Limited Animation nicht mehr haltbar ist. Anno besetze so die Animationen anders, sodass sie die räumlichen und zeitlichen Eigenschaften der Bewegung als bildlich-inhaltliche Montage darstellen. Laut Patrick Drazen ist Evangelion die kontroverseste Fernsehserie der 1990er Jahre, die neue Impulse für den Animationsfilm brachte. Die Serie, insbesondere die letzten beiden Folgen, sei auch Ausdruck der Unsicherheit, die in Japan 1995 während der Wirtschaftskrise und nach den Anschlägen der Aum-Sekte herrschte. Der Anime zeige aber auch Hideaki Annos Selbstfindung. Evangelion habe aber für jeden eine andere Bedeutung und biete viel Stoff zum Nachdenken. Susan J. Napier zählt Neon Genesis Evangelion neben Prinzessin Mononoke und Ghost in the Shell zu den Werken, die nicht nur in Japan ein Bild des intellektuellen Animes prägten und Thema vieler wissenschaftlicher Arbeiten wurden. Die Serie stehe mit anderen Werken für ein Erwachsenwerden des Animes in den 1990er Jahren. Sie bezeichnet Evangelion als außergewöhnlich komplexes Werk, das sich als Dekonstruktion des Mecha-Genres betrachten lasse. Dabei würden die zunächst eingeführten genretypischen Merkmale wie der junge Held, ein böser Feind und eine hochtechnisierte nahe Zukunft im Laufe der Handlung umgekehrt und ließen so den Zuschauer verwirrt zurück. So sei bereits in Shinjis erstem Kampf gegen einen Engel sein Verhältnis zu seinem Mecha ein ungewöhnliches, furchtsames. Der Kampf sei kein visuelles Spektakel, sondern einfach gestaltet, und die Musik dränge sich in den Vordergrund. Shinji verwendet als Waffe keine Hochtechnologie, sondern ein großes Messer. Die letzte Folge habe viele Zuschauer wegen der fehlenden Action und Effekte enttäuscht, biete jedoch eine klassische Psychoanalyse der Hauptfigur Shinji Ikari und eine persönliche, psychische Form der Apokalypse. Während der Serie nähmen die bewegungslosen Szenen eine besondere Bedeutung ein, da sie den psychologischen Teil der Handlung unterstützten. Szenen mit physischer Gewalt seien brutaler als im üblichen Fernseh-Anime. Laut der Anime Encyclopedia gehört die Serie zu den einflussreichsten und bedeutendsten Animes, erzeugt aber auch die Illusion einer tiefergehenden Bedeutung, die sie unter Umständen gar nicht hat. Der Anime habe wesentlich dazu beigetragen, dass auch in den USA mehr längere Serien veröffentlicht werden und ein Angebot für das Publikum geschaffen wurde, die nach Pokémon nach weiteren Serien verlangte. Bilder und Musikthemen der Serie wurden von der britischen Band Fightstar in ihrem Album Grand Unification von 2005 verwendet. In Deutschland In Deutschland gilt Evangelion in Fankreisen als Kultserie und Klassiker, ist darüber hinaus jedoch kaum bekannt. Kritisiert wird häufig die schwankende Bildqualität, die sich zwischen sehr guter Animation und extensivem Einsatz von Standbildern bewege. Das Wichtigste sei jedoch die Handlung, die ein aktives Mitdenken des Zuschauers erfordere, vieles nur andeuten würde und sehr komplex sei. Das Ende ist umstritten; teils wird gelobt, dass es ohne Action auskomme, die Serie abrunde und Raum für Interpretationen lasse. Andere kritisieren, dass Evangelion überfrachtet sei, die Überraschungen und psychologischen Szenen auf Dauer abschreckten und nervten. Für viele Zuschauer sei das Ende unverständlich und ungewöhnlich. Übereinstimmend werden der Serie aber gut ausgearbeitete Charaktere und gute Musik bescheinigt.54 Auch der Humor käme nicht zu kurz. Die Fachzeitschrift Animania bezeichnet den Anime als „Mischung aus ergreifender Sci-Fi-Story, wegweisenden Animationen und philosophischen Untertönen“. en:Neon Genesis Evangelion (anime) fr:Neon Genesis Evangelion (anime) ru:Neon Genesis Evangelion Kategorie:Serie